


Dramatis Panic

by TheLittlePlaidMaid77



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Panic Attacks, s1e17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/pseuds/TheLittlePlaidMaid77
Summary: Miles is still shaken up after Dramatis Personae so he goes to the only person who might be able to understand
Relationships: Miles O'Brien & Benjamin Sisko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dramatis Panic

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Benjamin and Miles content so here we go

He was pacing again, after the events of the day it was as if his body refused to quit moving, the aftereffects of paranoia and fear still hadn’t faded, _he had hated Kira had hated someone who he considered a good friend to the point he had been plotting ways to kill her before she could do the same to him, he had hit Dax, even given Sisko orders and took over his office, to do what, protect him from an imaginary enemy._

Miles let out a growl before turning and starting his trek around the darkened room once more, he was spinning out of control and the empty quarters only made it more apparent of the situation he was in, making him wonder _what could have happened if Keiko and Molly had been here instead of on Bajor, would Keiko be angry at him for allowing his mind to be so easily warped, would Kira have hurt his family to get to him, the anxieties that usually kept him grounded and analytical were having the opposite effect now, his hands were shaking and breathing seemed to be getting harder to do, what if Odo hadn’t saved them, would he have killed to keep his Captain safe or would he have died before letting that happen._

 _Out, he had to get out,_ he let his feet carry him out of his quarters into the quiet hallway, his mind too busy, counting the ways he had disrespected Sisko’s authority, and the war crimes he had nearly committed, to pay attention to the path he was following, and it wasn’t until he was knocking on Benjamin Sisko’s quarters door that he realized his mistake, his brain screamed at him to run now and apologize later _Picard would never allow such a disregard for authority, there were other people he could go to, Bashir, no too annoying, Dax, no too understanding, Kira, no he couldn’t face her just yet, Odo, no, he was definitely not in any state to be around that unemotional glob, Quark then, no Quark was not involved he didn’t see the damage or feel the effects, he wouldn’t understand and probably just get him drunk rather than help him, Sisko then if only because there were no other options._

“Who is it” the Commander's booming voice distracted him from thoughts that seemed to get him more lost inside his own head. 

“um it’s me, Commander, Chief O’Brien” stupid he knows who you are, _stupid, stupid stupid, you could get yourself fired for coming here, then what would Keiko think, nearly killed a fellow officer then showed up like, like this to your superior officer, stupid_  
  
He didn’t even notice the doors opening only a warm hand on his shoulder and a soft voice “-Brien, Miles, are you okay” _Miles why is he calling me Miles, wasn’t paying attention, come on you curly-haired bastard pay_ _attention_ he thought angrily

“Fine Captain, I’m fine, I- I shouldn’t have come, I’ll just get out of your hair” _calm down he isn’t going to believe you if you keep stuttering, breathe O’Brien just fucking breathe_

“Chief you are no trouble, come in,” Miles took a few steps Sisko’s warm hand guiding him to the sofa “Computer, Chiraltan tea, he heard the replicator then the warm smoothness of a mug was gently forced into his still shaking hands. “Drink, it’ll make you feel better”

 _Better? I’m fine why does he think- right I’m shaking worse than a loose bolt, O’ Brien get a hold of yourself_ , “Thank you Captain, but really I’m fine,” Miles said taking a sip, trying to ignore his shaking hands.

“Chief it's okay to not be fine right now we 've been through significant stress recently, even I'm having trouble.”

Miles baulked, _was the commander really going through the same thing, was he questioning everything he had done in the last 24 hours_ , “I know commander, I just” 

“Keep wondering what could have happened” Sisko finished, Miles nodded watching as the commander sat next to him “Miles, none of this is your fault, and no one blames you for your actions,' _but, but his mind tried to come up with an excuse of how he screwed up, how he had beamed up the Klingon how he-_ “Chief?” the mug was gently taken out of his hands and placed on the coffee table “Miles, I know you are thinking about what could have happened if Molly or Keiko were here, trust me I’ve thought the same about Jake but they weren’t, and you did nothing that hasn’t been fixed, so just breathe hmm,” Sisko stated rubbing his shoulder gently

He pulled in a tight breath “But commander, what if it happens again, I mean it- whatever it was is loose in space-“ Sisko tightened his grip

“Chief you worry too much, if it does happen again there are protocols that have been put in place, so don’t worry about that just breathe” Miles did as he was told, the shaking gradually went down though worry still niggled at the back of his mind

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to finish this so I will be editing this later to make it better (if anyone has any ideas please let me know)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are encouraged


End file.
